familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
City of Brussels
| community = | province = | arrondissement = Brussels | nis = 21004 | pyramid-date = | 0-19 = | 20-64 = | 65 = | foreigners = | foreigners-date = | mayor = Philippe Close (PS) | list_of_mayors = List of mayors of the City of Brussels | majority =PS - MR | postal-codes = 1000, 1040, 1050 and 1060 1020, 1030 1120 1130 | telephone-area = 02 | web =www.brussels.be | coordinates = }} The City of Brussels ( or alternatively Bruxelles-Ville ; Stad in isolation: . or Brussel-Stad) is the largest municipality and historical centre of the Brussels-Capital Region, and the de jure capital of Belgium. Besides the strict centre, it also covers the immediate northern outskirts where it borders municipalities in Flanders. It is the administrative centre of the European Union, thus often dubbed, along with the region, the EU's capital city. The City of Brussels is a municipality consisting of the central historic town and certain additional areas within the greater Brussels-Capital Region, namely Haren, Laeken and Neder-Over-Heembeek to the north, and Avenue Louise/Louizalaan and the Bois de la Cambre/Ter Kamerenbos park to the south. , the City of Brussels had a total population of 176,545. The total area is which gives a population density of . As of 2007, there were approximately 50,000 registered non-Belgians in the City of Brussels.Statistics foreign population in Belgium by municipality (in French and Dutch only) In common with all the Brussels municipalities, it is legally bilingual (French–Dutch). Territorial history At first, the City of Brussels was simply defined, being the area within the second walls of Brussels, the modern-day small ring. As the city grew, the surrounding villages grew as well, eventually growing into a contiguous city, though the local governments retained control of their respective areas. The construction of Avenue Louise/Louizalaan was commissioned in 1847 as a monumental avenue bordered by chestnut trees that would allow easy access to the popular recreational area of the Bois de la Cambre/Ter Kamerenbos. However, fierce resistance to the project was put up by the town of Ixelles (which was then still separate from Brussels) through whose land the avenue was supposed to run. After years of fruitless negotiations, Brussels finally annexed the narrow band of land needed for the avenue plus the Bois de la Cambre itself in 1864. That decision accounts for the unusual southeastern protrusion of the City of Brussels and for Ixelles being split in two separate parts. Part of the Université libre de Bruxelles' Solbosch campus is also part of the City of Brussels, partially accounting for the bulge in the southeast end. Unlike most of the municipalities in Belgium, the ones located in the Brussels-Capital Region were not merged with others during mergers occurring in 1964, 1970, and 1975. However, a few neighbouring municipalities have been merged into the City of Brussels, including Haren, Laeken and Neder-Over-Heembeek in 1921. These comprise the northern bulge in the municipality. To the south-east is also a strip of land along Avenue Louise that was annexed from the Ixelles municipality. Districts Pentagon ''Central District'' It is in the heart of the ''Saint-Géry/Sint-Goriks'' Island, formed by the Senne and on which a first keep was built around 979, that the origin of the city is located. Today, the neighbourhood around the / , a former covered market, is one of the trendy districts of the capital. In the centre of the city, there are some vestiges of the 13th-century first walls of Brussels, which surrounded the first port on the Senne, the Romanesque church, later replaced by the Cathedral of St. Michael and St. Gudula, and the ducal castle of Coudenberg (Royal Quarter). In the centre of this triangle are the Grand Place, the Îlot Sacré district (which takes its name from its resistance to demolition projects), itself crossed by the Saint-Hubert Royal Galleries, the / district which welcomed the pilgrims on their way to Santiago de Compostela, and the Brussels Stock Exchange, built on the site of a former convent, whose remains have been uncovered. File:Bruxelles Manneken Pis cropped.jpg|Manneken Pis File:SteGudule.jpg|Cathedral of St. Michael and St. Gudula File:Bourse Bxl 02.JPG|Brussels Stock Exchange File:Cracheur Bxl.JPG|''Le Cracheur'' fountain File:Galeries Royales Saint Hubert Entree.jpg|Saint-Hubert Royal Galleries ''Royal District'' Thus named because it houses, on the one hand, the Royal Square, built under Charles-Alexander of Lorraine on the Coudenberg hill, on the site of the former Palace of the Dukes of Brabant, of which certain levels of foundation still exist, and on the other hand, the Royal Palace of Brussels, which faces Brussels' Park, on the other side of which is the Belgian Parliament. Below is the Central Station and the Mont des Arts/Kunstberg where the Royal Library of Belgium, the Royal Belgian Film Archive (Cinematek), the Brussels Centre for Fine Arts, the Museum of Cinema, the Musical Instrument Museum (MIM), the BELvue Museum, and the Royal Museums of Fine Arts of Belgium are located. File:Place du Musée 01.JPG|Museum Square File:Pa rc de Bruxelles 02.JPG|Brussels' Park File:Royalpalacebrussels.jpg|Royal Palace File:Musées Royaux des Beaux-Arts Belgique 1101.jpg|Royal Museums of Fine Arts of Belgium File:Palais d’Academies, Bruxelles.JPG|Academy Palace ''Sablon/Zavel District'' From the Royal Square, / crosses the neighbourhoods of the Small and Large ''Sablon/Zavel'', a swanky district where the Church of Our Blessed Lady of the Sablon is located and where an antiques market is held, in which antique and art dealers, as well as other luxury shops, have businesses. Not far from there was the Art Nouveau Maison du Peuple/Volkshuis by Victor Horta until its demolition in 1965. The Sablon is also home to the Egmont Palace and the Royal Conservatory of Brussels. File:Conservatoire royal de Bruxelles.JPG|Royal Conservatory File:BxlSablonFontaine.jpg|Fountain of Minerva File:Bruxelles Palais d'Egmont 802.jpg|Egmont Palace File:Bruxelles Notre-Dame du Sablon.jpg|Church of Our Blessed Lady of the Sablon File:Square du Petit Sablon - Statue centrale front HDR.JPG|Fountain of the counts of Egmont and Horn ''Marolles/Marollen District'' In the shadow of the gigantic Palace of Justice lies the old ''Marolles/Marollen'' district (not to be confused with the Marolle that purists delimit to only 7 streets). From the / to the Place du Jeu de Balle/Vossenplein, where a daily flea market has been held since 1873, along / and / , second-hand and popular shops have for some years given way to antique shops, marking a profound change to the neighbourhood. The Hellemans City, a remarkable example of early 20th-century collective housing complexes, was built on the site of the neighbourhood's many squalid cul-de-sacs. / , one of the longest and oldest streets in the city, follows the course of an old Gallo-Roman road, and runs along the Saint Pierre University Hospital, built in 1935 on the site of a leper hospital, to end at the Halle Gate, the only survivor of the series of gates which allowed passage inside the second walls of Brussels. File:Jeu de Balle Bxl 01.JPG|Place du Jeu de Balle, end of a market File:Cité Hellemans 10.JPG|''Hellemans City'', Rue Blaes File:Brigittines.JPG|''Brigittines'' Chapel File:Palais de Justice from Hilton.jpg|Palace of Justice File:Porte de Hal, Brussels.jpg|Halle Gate ''Midi-Lemonnier District'' It is in the heart of this district, where Rouppe Square is today, that Brussels' first South Station was located in 1839, the terminus of the South Line, called Bogards' Station for the eponymous convent whose site it was built on, and to which / is nowadays the only reference. The presence of a station at this location explains the unusual width of the current Avenue of Stalingrad, which goes from the square to the small ring road, cleared of its railways since the inauguration of the Brussels South Station, built outside the Pentagon in 1869. At the same time, following the covering of the Senne, the neighbourhood saw the construction of haussmannian grand central boulevards, including Maurice Lemonnier Boulevard, bordered by Fontainas and Anneessens squares (location of the former Old Market), and by the Midi Palace. File:Place Rouppe 01.JPG|Rouppe Square and Avenue of Stalingrad File:Anneessens 01.JPG|Anneessens Square and Lucien Cooremans Institute File:Palais du Midi 01.JPG|Lemonnier Boulevard and Midi Palace ''Senne/Zenne District'' The damp and swampy grounds around the present-day / and / were occupied by craftsmen since the Middle Ages. An arm of the river crossed the defences of the second walls at the level of the Ninove Gate and the small lock ( / ), which served as a port. An end of the lock remained there until the 1960s. Later, small industries and many artisan breweries, now disappeared, established themselves there, which is still evident by the names of / ('Hops Street') and / ('Old Grain Market Street'). The Shot Tower (Tour à Plomb), which was used for the manufacture of lead shot for hunting, and / ('Gunpowder Street'), also testify to the former activities of the neighbourhood. Long neglected as a result of the relocation of businesses outside the centre, the area has for a few years been the object of a new interest and is undergoing gentrification due to the many disused industrial premises being converted into lofts. The area around / has become a trendy district and is attracting a younger, more well-off, and mostly Dutch-speaking population. This new situation, which has the consequence of rising rents, is not without problems for the less fortunate inhabitants of the neighbourhood. File:Coin Walvis, rue Antoine Dansaert.JPG|Rue Antoine Dansaert File:Pace du Jardin aux fleurs 01.JPG|Flower Garden Square File:Loft Bxl 01.JPG|Industrial building transformed into housing (loft) File:Tour à plomb Bxl 01.JPG|''Tour à Plomb'' ''Quays District or Maritime District'' This district is that of the old port of Brussels, which played for a long time the role of belly of the city. The boats coming from the Scheldt penetrated through the Rivage Gate, at the site of present-day Yser Square, to join one of the canals, whose docks were each reserved for one type of goods. Filled in the 19th century, at the opening of Brussels' new port, the canals were replaced by wide boulevards, the two sides of which retain in their names the memory of their former function: / ('Brick Wharf'), / ('Firewood Wharf'), / ('Quarry Stone Wharf'), / ('Hay Wharf'), etc. or references to the neighbourhood's commercial activities: / ('Shop Street'), / ('Traders Street'), / ('Pig Market Street') and / ('Trade Wharf'). Along the quaysides, numerous bourgeois houses, once belonging to wealthy merchants, have preserved the entrances to the warehouses. On Ypres Boulevard, one can still cross food wholesalers, supplied nowadays by trucks, which have replaced the boats. The neighbourhood also includes the beguinage of Brussels, with the church of Saint John the Baptist and the remarkable . File:Sint-Jan Baptist ten Begijnhofkerk (Brussel) 22-09-2018 15-08-16.jpg|Saint John the Baptist at the Béguinage File:Fontaine Anspach Bxl 01.JPG|Anspach fountain File:Théâtre Royal Flamand Bxl 01.JPG|Royal Flemish Theatre of Brussels File:Potale St Roch Bxl.JPG|''Potale Saint Roch'', invoked against the plague File:316 - Maison de la Bellone - Bruxelles.jpg|''La Bellone'' ''Marais-Jacqmain District'' Few are the buildings in the former district which have escaped 20th-century demolition, from Pachéco Boulevard to Rue Neuve/Nieuwstraat. They have been replaced by the State Administrative City, press printers, banking facilities, and commercial galleries. The current trend is to restore the neighbourhood's social mix by redeveloping housing in former office buildings. Despite the longtime grim aspect of the district, the Meyboom tradition has been maintained for centuries, and the former Art Nouveau Waucquez stores by Victor Horta have been preserved and house, since 1993, the Belgian Comic Strip Center. Another preserved islet is the 18th-century neoclassical Martyrs' Square, which has gradually been renovated. The victims of the Belgian Revolution of 1830 are buried there in an open crypt with a memorial. Nearby is / , one of the main commercial streets in Belgium, with on its two sides more than one kilometer long entirely occupied by shops; Adolphe Max Boulevard, a traditional artery with 19th-century facades; and Émile Jacqmain Boulevard (where the National Theatre of Belgium was installed in 2004) close to De Brouckère Square. The latter, a very busy central point of the city centre, is dominated at its southern end by two block-style building towers, but for the rest, it has totally (Hotel Metropole and its neighbour the Hotel Atlanta) or partially (UGC cinema) preserved its old facades. File:Metro-Brussels-De Brouckère.jpg|De Brouckère Square File:Brussel Muntschouwburg.jpg|La Monnaie theatre File:Place des Martyrs 01.JPG|Martyrs' Square File:Eglise Notre-Dame du Finistère.JPG|Church of Our Lady of Finistère ''Libertés/Vrijheden District'' The / district is situated between the Belgian Parliament and Rue Royale/Koningsstraat, not far from the crossroads with the small ring road, and has as its focal point the Congress Column, built in memory of the National Congress of 1830–1831, the founder of democratic liberties in Belgium, and under which also lies the tomb of the Unknown Soldier with the Sacred Flame. Not far from there is the Hotel Astoria, a 1911 palace, which is currently being renovated and enlarged, and will be reopened in the coming years. In the 19th century, the district was known as / and was inhabited in majority by working-class people. The authorities' desire to clean up the squalid parts of the city led to the expulsion of the population and the neighbourhood's complete destruction. A new bourgeois district was developed during the last quarter of the century. The choice was made to commemorate the memory of the Belgian Independence: the / ('Liberty Square'), the / ('Barricades' Square'), / ('Revolution Street'), / ('Congress Street'), etc. The four streets overlooking Liberty Square bear the names of the four constitutional freedoms, symbolised by the four female figures surrounding the Congress Column: Freedom of the Press, Religion, Association and Education. This eclectic urban complex is one of the best preserved of the Pentagon today. File:Colonne du Congrès Bxl.01.JPG|The Congress Column (Leopold I) File:Place de la Liberté Bxl 01.JPG|Liberty Square (Charles Rogier) File:Brabançonne Place Surlet de Chokier 01.JPG|Surlet de Chokier Square (The Brabançonne) File:Place des Barricades Bxl 01.JPG|Barricades' Square (Andreas Vesalius) Eastern districts ''European Quarter or Leopold Quarter'' The European Quarter is located to the east of the Pentagon, around Luxembourg Square and the Schuman roundabout, and includes the smaller Leopold Quarter. The European Parliament was built near Luxembourg Square, on the site of the former station, and of which only the central building overlooking the square remains, having been replaced by the underground Brussels-Luxembourg railway station. The European Commission, housed in the Berlaymont building, is located on the Schuman roundabout, not far from the Cinquantenaire Park. Across the street stands the Justus Lipsius building and the Europa building (part of the Residence Palace), serving as the seat of the European Council and the Council of the EU. File:Placeluxmarch2011.jpg|Place du Luxembourg File:Berlaymont building 2015.jpg|Berlaymont building File:Parc du Cinquantenaire 30-05-06.JPG|''Cinquantenaire'' Northern districts ''Laeken'' Laeken is a former municipality in the north of the Brussels-Capital Region, annexed by the City of Brussels in 1921. Laeken is home to, among others, the Royal Domain of Laeken, the Castle of Laeken, the Royal Greenhouses of Laeken (1873), the Church of Our Lady of Laeken (whose crypt contains the tombs of the Belgian Royal Family) and the Laeken Cemetery, known for its wealth of monuments and sculptures. On the territory of Laeken, there is also the ''Heysel/Heizel'' Plateau, where were held the World's Fairs of 1935 and 1958 and which includes the King Baudouin Stadium, Bruparck (with the Atomium, Mini-Europe miniature park, Kinepolis cinema and Océade water park), the Brussels Exhibition Centre and the Port of Brussels, next to which the Monument to Work by Constantin Meunier was erected. File:Carte-Laeken.jpg|Map of Laeken File:0 Château Royal de Laeken.JPG|Castle of Laeken File:Bxl, Eglise Notre-Dame de Laeken-2.jpg|Church of Our Lady of Laeken File:Atomium w.jpg|Atomium ''Mutsaard'' Sometimes also known as the Pagoda district, the Japanese tower district or De Wand district, Mutsaard (also spelled Mutsaert), is an old hamlet and a historic district located between Laeken and Neder-over-Heembeek and centred around Mutsaard Square. The district was part of the former municipality of Laeken (postcode: 1020) but also a piece of Neder-over-Heembeek, annexed by Laeken in 1897. It is separated from the rest of Laeken by the Royal Domain and is the site of the Museums of the Far East. The district also extends a little on the neighbouring Flemish municipalities of Vilvoorde and Grimbergen. File:Map mutsaert.jpg|Map of Mutsaard File:Musées Extrême-Orient 944.jpg|Japanese tower File:Pavillon chinois Bruxelles.jpg|Chinese pavilion ''Neder-Over-Heembeek'' Neder-Over-Heembeek is a former municipality incorporated in the city of Brussels in 1921, at the same time as Laeken and Haren. It has the distinction of having the oldest place name in the Brussels-Capital Region, as it was mentioned in an ordinance as early as the 7th century. This is where the Queen Astrid Military Hospital, which is the National Burns and Poisons centre, as well as recruitment services of the Belgian Armed Forces are located. File:Carte Neder-Over-Hembeek.jpg|Map of Neder-Over-Hembeek File:N-O-Heembbek Bxl 01.JPG|Old Romanesque tower in Lower Heembeek File:Neder-over-Hembeek, Eglise Saint Nicolas.JPG|Church of St Nicholas in Upper Heembeek ''Haren'' Like Laeken and Neder-Over-Heembeek, the former municipality of Haren was annexed by the municipality (City) of Brussels in 1921, which allowed the extension of the Schaerbeek railway station north of its territory. But it is the presence, southwest of the town, of an airfield, created by the Germans during the First World War, and where the Belgian national airline Sabena was born, which precipitated the annexation of Haren. For almost fifty years, Haren has been home to the NATO headquarters. It is also the location of many other administrations and companies, such as the headquarters of Eurocontrol. Mayors As in every other Belgian municipality, the City of Brussels is headed by a mayor, who should not be confused with the Minister-President of the Brussels-Capital Region or the Governor of Brussels-Capital. Culture The Underwear Museum opened in 2009, and was initially in the City of Brussels. In 2016 it moved to Lessines, Hainaut, Wallonia. Honorary citizens Among the recipients of the honorary citizenship of the City of Brussels are: See also * Transport in Brussels * Timeline of Brussels References External links * * Page related to The City of Brussels in the Brussels-Capital Region official web site * Webcam Grand-Place Brussels * Interactive map of Brussels historical city centre Category:City of Brussels City of Brussels Category:Municipalities of the Brussels-Capital Region Category:Populated places in the Brussels-Capital Region Category:Populated places in Belgium Category:Capitals in Europe